


Dreams As Big As The World

by Ranbootful



Series: Grocery Store AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Teen Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbootful/pseuds/Ranbootful
Summary: This is a Grocery Store AU made by daze nightmare! I've heard they're okay with fan fiction of this au so I'm making some :D (Please don't shove this in their face since I already told them about this fic and they made a post about it!) I can't do summaries so this is the best your getting-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Grayson | Purpled & Everyone, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Grocery Store AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109972
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	1. And So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other books I'm sorry I know I have a lot of unfinished stuff but im working on it I promise!

Dream smiled proudly at the small-dollar store that sat in front of him. It was his store now he'd have to hire people to help him soon but for now, he could do it manage on his own.

On the first day the store was open he got sixteen customers! (Yes he kept count.) Not the best but great for its opening day. Even with the little number of customers, he had trouble doing everything at once. So he hung a help wanted sign outside and waited.

A couple of days later a small sweet-looking teen walked in alone and Dream smiled already getting used to his new friendly persona. "Hi welcome to Dollar Dream! We got everything you could ever need for just a dollar!" The teen smiled awkwardly before responding, "Does that mean im paying a dollar for a job?"

Dream's eyes widened before he motioned for him to follow. He opened the door to his office (a small break room-) and began asking him questions. "Why do you want this job?" He laid his arms on the table and put his hands together like they did in movies. "I need money. And something to do after school." Dream nodded and after a couple more questions he smiled and shook the boy- Karl's hand. "You start tomorrow." 

Karl smiled telling him goodbye before he left the store. This had been one of the best weeks of his life, and he couldn't wait for the next one.


	2. Un Pog Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled's having a terrible day. He's got a migraine, he fell out of bed, and he forgot his phone. His bad day doesn't end there though, someones about to make his day alot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this one longer so I hope you like it! I know it took a while, but I'm craving Purpled content so I decided to make this. I hope it's alright, bye!

Purpled sighed massaging his temples, dark bags dragging the lids of his eyes down, making his vision worse than it already was. Today admittedly wasn't the best. He fell out of bed and bruised his arm, he had a terrible headache, and he forgot to grab his phone. So he was standing at the cash register, doing nothing. He was bored out of his mind. Punz convinced him to get some Tylenol from Ponk (bless their souls). 

So his headache wasn't as bad, he decided it was probably a migraine, caused by a storm that's supposed to happen soon. He scanned another item, eyes narrowing at the shrill beep sound it made, he scanned another item, eyes focused on the green flash that appeared when he scanned something.

He ignored the slightly concerned look Tubbo gave him as he skated towards Ranboo, who was running into the break room, a hurt expression on his face. He sighed deciding he should probably be worried about that and needed to check on him soon. "Could you hurry up young man? I need to get these cookies for a PTA meeting, and I will not be late because you aren't qualified for this job!" The lady, whose items he was scanned hissed out. 

He ultimately decided this was a Karen. His first one in a while actually, he sighed scanning the lemon cookies and throwing them into a bag. "Your total is 5.99," The Karen smugly slid him a coupon, which unfortunately for them expired three days ago. 

"Sorry ma'am, this expired a while ago." The Karen's eyes narrowed before she spoke in a sickly sweet tone. "Could you make an exception just this once? I don't have that kinda money on me right now, and these are my little princesses favorite!" Purpled stared her down completely uninterested, eyes flickering to the ten-dollar bill peeking out of her purse.

"There's literally a ten-dollar bill sticking out of your purse." The lady's face went beet red, if this was a cartoon he was sure steam would be coming out of her ears. 

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! I'M GETTING THESE COOKIES FOR FREE NOW, YOUR CUSTOMER SERVICE IS AWFUL, I WANNA SPEAK TO YOUR MANAGER!" Purpled flinched back in shock, not expecting her to yell like that, the Karen pushed him back sending him tumbling into a shelf behind him.

He screamed tumbling into the shelf, eyes widening as it fell towards him. "No, no, no, NO-" and then it was on top of him pinning him to the ground. The Karen panicked picking up the cookies and running towards the door, only to be tackled by a seething Punz. "DREAM!" Purpled distantly realized that was Techno, who jumped over the Deli counter and ran towards him. 

Suddenly all eyes were on Purpled, some on the Karen, through his blurry vision, he realized there were a couple of phones out too. Minutes later someone was on the phone with some kind of operator, 9-1-1 maybe? Dream and Techno were looking him over, soon being pushed away by Ponk and Corpse who tried to see if anything was broken. Purpled let out a shrill screech as Corpse moved his left arm, who in return immediately flinched back, a look of horror on his face.

"It looks like it's broken." Ponk muttered his eyes clouded with worry. He heard someone yell and shake him a little as his eyes closed, the last thing he saw was Punz staring at him with wide eyes, grabbing the Karen's arms a lot harder than necessary. 

He opened his eyes, instantly panicking as he realized he was in a hospital, he hated hospitals. Where Ranboo hated water, hospitals were the absolute bane of his existence. His breath sped up as he realized he was completely alone, the only thing near him being the machines, said machines beeped louder and faster than before. Suddenly, everything was too bright, too loud, too much. 

He barely realized Punz walked into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of Purpled. He immediately dropped his food tray, making Purpled flinch away from the noise. Punz ran towards the side of Purpleds bed, a panicked expression on his face.

"Woah there Purp, I got you, your okay, hey, hey, look at me. Can I touch you? Is that okay?" Purpled's eyes darted around the room before he nodded so quick he got dizzy. He instantly realized Punz was hugging him, crawling into the bed, and cradling his head. 

He murmured quiet words of comfort the only one that really stuck with him was, "I'm so sorry Purp, we tried calling your parents, but they didn't awnser, I know you hate hospitals but id rather bring you here than find out your bleeding internally or something and die days later." Purpled nodded numbly, curling into Punz's chest. 

If anyone asked this never happened, it probably looked so weird from someone else's POV, but Purpled didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was he was in the hospital, he was so tired, and Punz was so warm. All it took was for Punz to cradle him closer and he drifted off to sleep.

Every day someone different would visit him, the only consistent one was Punz, who came every day, 30 minutes before visiting hours were over. They would usually talk about things that happened at the store when he was gone. Punz had told him that Techno hung up a dartboard on the wall beside the break room.

apparently, there was a picture of the lady who pushed him on it, Purpled almost cried when Punz told him everyone would throw a dart at the picture before they took a break, and that there was a dent in it from Tubbo kicking it with his stakes.

Dream mentioned how Tubbo's foot went up to his forehead and slammed down onto the board making the loudest crack anyone in the store had ever heard. Purpled fully believed him.

And if Purpled came back to the store a week later and was met by a welcome sign, news reporters, and half the town, no one mention it. And if some people got Tubbo throwing the dartboard with the Karens face on it out of the store, and everyone took turns stepping on it, Purpled didn't mention it. 

As long as no one mentioned how Purpled turned to Tubbo and hugged him for the first time which ended in them both crying.

Somewhere, in some prison, that same lady was watching this on the news, a look of horror on her face as all eyes went to her. And so the warden decided he'd let a prison fight start just this once. As long as no one mentioned it, and unsurprisingly, no one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you want to see next and I'll attempt to write it! That's all, bye!


	4. Tokyo Driftin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled has his cast off so he hot-wires a motorized shopping cart as a present, to himself, for not cutting his arm off to get the cast off. Sometime later Tommy and Tubbo join in and oh God Purp is drifting toward the sign-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! You can probably tell I'm in a mood for Purpled content- That's pretty much all I have to say, bye!

In his brain Purpled knew this was stupid, he'd probably get in trouble, he just got his cast off. So now he's hotwiring a motorized shopping cart at three- almost four am. Why? Because. That's why.

He was almost finished when he looked in a window of the store to see Dream drinking coffee, just standing there, menacingly. Purpled snickered at that thought, cheering as the cart turned on.

Dream spit out his coffee, screaming and running towards the door as Purpled jumped on the motorized cart. Now, this normally wouldn't be a problem, but Purpled just got his cast removed, and knowing him this wasn't a normal cart.

Dreams eyes widened as Purpled started drifting around the parking lot with a cold, calculated, and downright menacing gaze. And- dear god, why was he so scary? And where did he learn to drive like that? Could he even drive? Dream numbly sat at the window watching Purpled whoop and holler.

Techno would say hes a decent person. He hasn't killed anyone yet, hes kept siblings are alive, and he never threatens kids with words! Looks have been doing fine. So when Phil drove Tommy, Wilbur, and himself into the parking lot and almost got hit by Purpled on a motorized shopping cart, going the speed of light, Techno's first thought was to run him over. Obviously. 

But this was Purpled, so he wouldn't, yet. "THAT'S SO COOL! TUBBO WE GOTTA GET HIM TO DO THAT TO MORE CARTS!" Tommy squealed stars in his eyes, Phil's eyes darted towards Techno's who had the same expression as him. This was going to be hell.

By now everyone. Customers coming to get something but ending up not being able to get into the parking lot due to the teens, employees who just wanted to get into work but were instead watching this, people just standing there to record it for the grocery stores blog, and Dream who was in the store, watching Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled race around on motorized shopping carts, going the speed of light, coffee stains all over his shirt. 

Punz was sitting on the hood of his car smiling at Purpled, a scary amount of pride on his face- that's probably who taught Purpled to drive. Since his parents didn't even acknowledge he was alive. Dream scowled at that, bringing the almost empty mug of cold coffee to his mouth. Tommy had crashed almost six times along with Tubbo, who was in the cart. Dream swore he could see Phil's hair greying. 

Techno and Wilbur were standing on the hood of Phil's car cheering them on. And Purpled hadn't crashed once, he was winning whatever race thing was going on. Punz let out a loud 'WHOOO' as Purpled crossed the finish line they set up, Purpled smiled, drifting for as long as possible.

And then he drifted into the store sign and crashed into it, and there was definitely a crack sound, and Dream is totally gonna kill Purpled after finding out if hes okay. 

Punz rushed towards the sign-holding his breath and looking over Purpled, who shakily made a thumbs-up motion making the entire mob of people watching the races cheer. "Jesus Purp you just got that removed. My hair is gonna turn grey if you keep this up." Purpled hummed sitting up and smiling at him teasingly.

"It'd fit your aesthetic, old man." And with that Purp scurried towards the store, booking it to his one true home, the vents. Lets just say, this was going to be an interesting game of bed wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, you can leave a Kudo, comment, and a bookmark if you want! Tell me if you to see more stuff like this, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a Kudo and a comment! I hope you're having a good day/night where ever you are! (I'm sorry I know this is short ;-;


End file.
